She too is human
by Angelo'sG-Ma
Summary: post ep for Folie A Duex. Alex tries to decide which part of the truth about the baby is the worse. Hint of B/A


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bobby or Alex or the case refered to

* * *

Bobby walked over to Alex, who was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. He lightly touched her shoulder and bent over so he could try to see her face.

"Eames, You OK?"

She lowered her arm that was closest to him and turned her head slightly so that she could look at him.

"I'll never understand people like them. I really don't know which part bothers me more. The fact that Calista left that poor little girl alone in the car to die from the heat or that Andre' played mind games to make everyone , including Calista, believe she was still alive."

Bobby knew that ever since her surrogacy, his partner had been extra sensitive to cases involving children. Not that she would ever admit to it if asked. Straitening, he grabbed his chair and pulled it over so he could sit. Making sure he had eye contact first he said, "I can tell you which part is worse in my opinion but I don't think that is going to help you very much." She gave him a sad kind of smile so he continued. "Try to remember that Emma's death was somewhat of an accident."

"Bobby, even with the car running and the air conditioning on, to leave any child alone in a car is just plain wrong. And for what? To knock on motel room doors looking for an unfaithful jerk?" Alex suddenly jumped up and walked away. Bobby could see that she had been on the verge of tears so he gave her a few minutes to her self to calm down before following her.

After waiting what he thought was long enough, he headed in the direction she had gone and found Alex sitting alone in a dark interrogation room. He sat down in the chair across the table from her but didn't turn on the light.

"She was not completely stable Eames. Look at the way she would sit outside the English department every day."

"Don't even go there! No mental disease is an excuse to leave a child alone in a car. If it's too hot, they die of heat stroke. If it's too cold, they freeze to death. If you leave the car running to prevent either of those, then there is the risk of carbon monoxide poisoning, or exactly what did happen. If the car stalls then the air conditioning or the heater stops working. Either way, the child is dead."

Bobby got up and walked around the table to squat down next to Alex. Putting his hand on her knee he said. "It's past end of shift and the paperwork can wait. Let's get out of here. I know a place with great food and killer margarita's."

An hour later the walked into Bobby's place. Alex put her coat over the back of a chair in the kitchen and turned to Bobby who was rummaging in the refrigerator.

"This is the place with great food and killer margarita's?"

"I thought you liked my cooking?"

"You know I do but..."

"No buts Eames. I know you and I know you're still twisted up about this case. You don't want to be out in public right now and you're not ready to be alone."

"Oh you think you know me so well do you?"

Bobby took his time answering. From the tone of her voice, if he said the wrong thing, she would storm out and then he would get a phone call in a couple of hours from a bartender to come get his drunk partner

."Give me a little credit here Eames. Do you honestly think I have been blind the last five years?" Alex just stared at him. "OK a little self absorbed for the last couple but not blind."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Bobby swore and went after her. He caught hold of her arm and turned her around. He bent his knees a little and angled his head so he could see her eyes and she could see his."Yes you do know what I am talking about and I'm not letting you leave like this."

"Get out of my face Goren! I'm not some damn perp! If I want to leave then you can't stop me!"Alex yanked her arm free and headed towards the door again yelling over her shoulder."So just back the hell off!"

Bobby didn't stop to think. With his longer legs he got to the door just behind her and reached over her to keep the door from opening.

"Bobby, I swear.." She sighed

"Swear all you want but you're not leaving like this."

Alex's shoulders slumped and she leaned forward so that her forehead was resting on the door. Bobby placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against him. He knew that he was skating a very thin line. One they were both very careful not to cross. In his heart he had crossed it a long time ago though and hated to see her hurting like this.

"Alex, I know how much of a hypocrite this is going to make sound like but please let me help you."

Alex suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around Bobby and started crying. Bobby leaned down a bit and scooped her up the moved over to the couch and sat with her on his lap. Once she started to calm down, Alex realized where she was and jumped off his lap, jamming her elbow in his stomach in the process. She all but ran to the other side of the room and was anxiously wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

"This did not just happen! Understand?"

"I'm sorry Eames, I just thought...Hell, who am I kidding? I wasn't thinking."  
"Wait...What?"

"I know I shouldn't have carried you over here and sat us down like I did but..."

"Bobby! Stop! You thought I was talking about the fact that I was sitting on your lap?"

"Weren't you?" He asked hopefully.

"NO, I was talking about the fact that I was crying all over you."

"OH" They just stared at each other for a few moments before Bobby said "and?"

"And what?"

Bobby suddenly started laughing. In fact he laughed so hard his sides hurt. Alex stood there staring at him. Her expression clearly said she was mentally questioning his sanity. Once he finally got control of himself again she asked. "What the hell's do damn funny Goren?"

"You" he answered still chuckling.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen to yourself Eames. Stop the presses: Alex had a human emotion and expressed it through tears."

"Your such a jerk."

"What is the big damn deal? You cried, so what?"

"Do you think I would have made it this far on the force if I got emotional every time I'm faced with a case like this?"

"What are you afraid of? That you'll burn out?"

"No, well maybe but that's besides the point. There are still a lot of guys on the force that think women belong at home and that police work is mens work. If they saw me cry over a case, they would feel justified in their opinion. They would say that women are to emotional for police work."

Bobby got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her upper arms before saying. "Those men are the jerks Alex. Look around. There's no one here but us. I can understand not wanting to cry at work but this is as safe a place as your own home. I won't think any less of you."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Anytime" He said pulling her into his arms for a comforting hug.

A short time later Alex stepped back and looked up at her partner. "So I could have sworn someone menitoned food."

"Don't forget the killer margarita's"

"I didn't forget but I don't need one anymore. You're better than a margarita."

They turned and headed back into the kitchen with Bobby's arm drapped around Alex's shoulders.

"So did you ever figure out which part was worse?"

"Nope, it all just sucks."

"Well what about the part where they supposedly left Emma alone in hotel room while they went to dinner?"

"Don't even get me started about that."

They were both laughing as the fixed dinner.


End file.
